cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Helena Bonham Carter
Helena Bonham Carter (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Lady Jane'' (1986) [Lady Jane Grey]: Executed by beheading. *''Hamlet (1990)'' [Ophelia]: Drowned in the river (off-screen); her body is shown afterwards during her funeral procession. *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1994) [Elizabeth]: Heart torn out by Robert De Niro in her bedroom. She is later brought back to life when Kenneth Branagh transplants her head onto Trevyn McDowell's body, then dies once again when she commits suicide by setting herself on fire and jumping off of the staircase. *''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' (2005; animated) [Emily, the Corpse Bride]: Killed (exact method unclear) by Richard E. Grant, some time before the story begins (the murder is shown in silhouette during a flashback musical number). She comes back to life when Johnny Depp recites his wedding vows in the woods where she's buried, and eventually returns to the land of the dead, her body transforming into a swarm of butterflies as she does. *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' (2007) [Mrs. Lovett]: Burned to death when Johnny Depp pushes her into a large oven. *''Terminator Salvation (2009)'' [Dr. Serena Kogan]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer, some time between the prologue (set in 2003) and the main story (set in 2018). Her death is mentioned in a newspaper article, and her image is used as an artificial intelligence program later on. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Bellatrix Lestrange]: Explodes and disintegrates when Julie Walters hits her with a magic spell during the final battle. *''Dark Shadows'' (2012) [Dr. Julia Hoffman]: Bitten on the throat by Johnny Depp; her body is shown again afterwards when Johnny and Jackie Earle Haley dump her in the ocean. She later comes back to life as a vampire. *''Great Expectations'' (2012) [Miss Havisham]: Burns to death when a lit candle accidentally falls on the wedding dress she is wearing and the fire spreads; she dies while talking to Jeremy Irvine after Jeremy was able to extinguish the flame. TV Deaths *''Merlin'' (1998 TV) [Morgan Le Fey]: Hits her head on a stone step after Miranda Richardson magically causes her to fall; she dies shortly afterwards as Martin Short kneels beside her. (As she dies, her illusion of beauty fades and she resumes her original appearance.) (Thanks to Farzad) *''Henry VIII'' (2003 TV) [Anne Boleyn]: Executed by beheading; her severed head is shown afterwards when the executioner holds it up for the crowd. Notable Connections *Former Girlfriend of Tim Burton (Film Director) *Great-granddaughter of H.H. Asquith (former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, 1908-1916) Gallery Helenabonhamcarter.jpg|Helena Bonham Carter in Hamlet Lovett death.PNG|Helena Bonham Carter in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Bellatrix's death 2.png|Helena Bonham Carter's death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Category:Actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Voice Actors Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Family Stars Category:Comedians Category:Drama Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Jewish